


The God Talk

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Sam has some questions for his big brother Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Lose

“Dean?” Sam asked quietly, head rolling to the side.

“Hmm,” Dean hummed, non-committed and half asleep.

“What happens when the angels cry?” Sam slid his hand down, linking his fingers with his brother’s.

“The clouds open up and the rain pours from the sky,” Dean murmured and squeezed the tiny hand in his own.

Sam’s eyes grew flying saucer wide as he stared up at the sky, as if the clouds would split open any moment and Sam would see said angels. Sam wondered if they’d look like the pictures in his daddy’s books, with shiny yellow hallows and feathered white wings. His face scrunched up as he realized that would mean they’d be wearing dresses of pinks and blues as well.

“Dean?” Sam asked once more, scooting over until his side flushed against Dean’s, sliding down on the hill until he could lay his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Dean hummed once more, still not opening his eyes even as a smile tugged his lips up slightly.

“Is the thunder really from God bowling?” Sam rolled on his side, draping his arm across Dean’s chest.

“No that’s when God gets in a fight with the angel’s and has to pull out his sawed off,” Dean nodded wisely.

Sam’s heart dipped oddly in his chest and he frowned. It didn’t seem like someone – something? – like God would have a sawed off shot gun. But Dean was _ten_ and he knew a lot more than Sam did. Still, if God had a sawed off shot gun and used it on the angels, that would mean that angels could die and then where did they go? It didn’t seem like the logic was going to add up to make any sort of sense in Sam’s head.

“Dean?” Sam asked again, eyebrows pulled together with the weight of his confusion.

“Sam…” Dean sighed, voice taking on that tune it usually did when he was getting annoyed with his little brother.

“God doesn’t really shoot the angels does he?” Sam pressed, lifting up on his hands and kicking a leg across Dean’s waist, sliding easily on top of him.

“Only when the angels beat him at poker,” Dean smirked up at his brother, tucking his arms under his head.

Sam stared down at his brother, splayed fingers resting on Dean’s chest, knees tucked in against his side. Sometimes Sam wasn’t the brightest kid, Dean said he was gullible. Whatever that meant. Judging from the look in Dean’s eyes, Sam had this feeling he was being gullible right now. It kind of pissed him off and his fingers tightened on Dean’s chest.

“Dean,” Sam humped, lip jutting out with an annoyed pout.

“Hmm,” Dean’s smirk only grew and his fingers wrapped loosely around Sam’s arms.

“It’s not fair! I want to know the truth, I could wrestle you, you know,” Sam didn’t have a problem pouting with the words; generally it got him what he wanted.

“You know that you’d lose,” Dean chuckled and reached up to ruffle his brother’s hair until Sam jerked away.

Sam wasn’t going to admit that his brother was right. He would lose because Dean was bigger and stronger and smarter. But he didn’t seem to know the answer to Sam’s questions, otherwise he would have told Sam because Dean generally liked to show off his knowledge. Sam made a mental note to ask his daddy about it later and for now he’d settle on proving to Dean he could win at wrestling too.


End file.
